


Leave! Me! Alone!

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: A request from anon on my www.seducetheimagines.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Sam Anderson | Aomaris/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Leave! Me! Alone!

You haven't been feeling right at all about Sam. Yeah, you loved him but he was off. His personality has shifted and you weren't sure if it was because of what happened with Malix recently or it was because of you. Honestly, you were too scared to find out yourself. He must talk to his brothers about everything, right? Maybe they know something about it!

Traveling through the house, you looked for - at least - an incubus that wasn't Sam. You already had terror and guilt in your chest about this situation but you pushed on because you weren't going to back out on something that concerned you. You passed by the door to the living room when you heard Sam talking to someone. 'Oh, shit...' You thought and hid around the corner so you could listen to what he was saying.

"I don't know, James." Your lover murmured. "She's just...always trying to get me to do shit but I don't know how long I can take this. I mean, the only reason I'm with her is that she can provide energy when I need it."

Hearing that made you gasp and cover your mouth. How could he? You trusted him! Hot tears poured down your face as you stepped into the room, a look of heartbreak and anger on your face. When Sam noticed the worried look on James' face, he followed his brother's gaze and his eyes widened. 

"What was that supposed to be about, Sam?" You shouted, your hands trembling violently. "Huh? You've been using me for energy this whole time?!"

Realizing that he couldn't hide it since you've eavesdropped, he let out a quiet sigh and opened his mouth to say something but you shook your head.

"Don't say anything, Sam. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. I cannot live and realize that I've never been important to the one I've loved for the past three years."

Sam, surprisingly, looked destroyed. He didn't want you finding out but you did and now he was heartbroken. He used the only person who loved him for who he was and now you left him. He got up and followed behind you, only to be stopped. 

"Just leave! me! alone!" You screamed at him. "I don't want you in my bedroom anymore! Just move to another room and leave me alone!"


End file.
